


... I miss you

by coffeeshopangel



Category: merlin cast - Fandom
Genre: M/M, No Sex, just fluff, or banter, that's all this is, yay i wrote fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeshopangel/pseuds/coffeeshopangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night conversation with Bradley leads Colin to make a surprising discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	... I miss you

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was terribly bored tonight and knew I hadn't updated my AO3 in a while and then Jet Lag by Simple Plan came on and this happened.  
> Honestly? It's pure fluff.

Colin's phone rang to life, lighting up the room and causing Colin to scowl awake, blinking in the sudden blinding light. "Who the hell-?" he muttered darkly, reaching out of the warmth of his blankets and trying to locate his cell. 

"Hello?" his voice was still raspy from sleep, and mixed with his current irritation, he was bound to sound pretty pissed. 

"Hey, Col. Did I wake you?" Bradley. Of course it would be Bradley.

"No, not at all. I was just sitting here staring at the wall at 3 am." Colin's voice dripped with sarcasm and he almost regretted it. Almost.

"I'm sorry." Bradley's voice was softer this time, apologetic.

Colin was instantly worried. Bradley rarely talked like that. "What's up?"

"Nothing really..." Bradley's voice trailed off and Colin felt fear peirce him.

"Bradley, what's wrong?" 

There was a crackling at the other end of the phone and Colin squirmed into an upright position, fumbling with the bedside lamp. 

"I miss you." It was so quiet that Colin nearly missed it.

"I miss you too, Bradley." Colin truly did miss him. He had been gone for a week and wasn't supposed to return for another three days. Three more days of absolute torture in Colin's case.

"No, you don't understand." Bradley's voice was stronger this time, like he was determined on saying this. "I miss your smiles. I miss your ears. I miss your burnt toast. I miss you lying next to me in bed. I miss your terrible retorts. I miss your eyes. I miss you."

Colin was shocked into silence. They'd been dating for a couple months, secretly of course, and Bradley had never said something like this before. Colin had, many times, and Bradley just smiled to himself, blue eyes alight with something Colin couldn't read. He thought back to all the times that had happened and how something pleasant squirmed inside of Colin, seeing Bradley smile like that. And when Bradley laughed. And when Bradley said Colin in that special voice. He thought about the past week and how everything he did reminded him of Bradley, how he did things to try and keep Bradley off his mind, yet he still wound himself into the picture. The dams Colin built against Bradley James' charm came tumbling down and he was left with nothing but the hard, raw truth. 

"Colin, you still there?" Bradley's voice ripped him out of his thoughts.

"I-I think I love you." Colin's voice was quieter than Bradley's had been as he reached this conclusion. The silence reached into the very depths of Colin's heart and made him uncomfortable. What if Bradley didn't feel the same? What if this changes everything? What if...

"I think I love you too." Colin's heart soared and he grinned into the darkness. The bed beside him suddenly seemed colder, the air didn't smell right, the darkness seemed to dark without Bradley there. The next three days were going to be hell.


End file.
